Arrival of the Water Dragon Slayer
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: <html><head></head>First Fairy Tail fanfic and I haven't seen the entire series yet so please don't hate. When a Water Mage named Morgan Rivers joined Fairy Tail, no one expected the adventures to ensure. Especially when its discovered she's Morgan Dragonriss, the Water Dragon Slayer! Set after Edolas and before time-skip.</html>
1. Prologue 02: Origins

Arrival of the Water Dragon Slayer

Prologue 2.0:

Origins

It's a dark day when a village of innocent people are slaughtered. Unfortunately, this was exactly what had happened. A once lively costal town was now nothing but a burned skeleton of what it once was. All of the inhabitants were now deceased and their bodies were still where they had fallen. Within an upturned cart, a mother had turned her back from the outside and clutched her 3-month-old daughter in her arms. The woman was actually a user of Letter Magic with a pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses on her face. With the few ounces of life she still had, she pulled out a Light Pen and wrote in the air an incantation to call upon a being to take care of her baby.

The baby giggled at the floating light and reached out to them. The mother settled down with her child in her arms but she didn't fall asleep. She had been fatally wounded in the attack of her village and she peacefully passed away as her little one slept in her arms.

It later began to rain and the baby cried as drops kept falling on her forehead through a crack in the cart wood. She stopped for a moment when something flew over the village before continuing. A dark blue dragon landed in the center of the village and was saddened by the destruction humanity had caused. The magic vibrations had come from here but everyone seemed to be dead. She was about to fly off when she heard a baby cry. Following the sound, the dragon found a dead mage with a baby in her arms.

"Poor child, you seem to be the last of your people," she said.

The baby looked up at the dragon and smiled before gurgling. She laughed as the female dragon picked both her and her dead mother up in her claws and flew away.

* * *

><p>After coming to the beach where the dragon lived, she burried the mother and took the baby into her cave. After getting the baby settled in a nest of rags and blankets, the dragon decided to raise the human child as her own.<p>

"Welcome to your new home, little one, I'll be your new parent. My name is Nerissa," said the dragon "I'm the Water Dragon and the Dragon Queen. I think I'll name you... Morgan. Yes, Morgan Dragonriss,"


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounter

Arrival of the Water Dragon Slayer

Chapter 1:

First Encounter

It was a cold Autum day as she walked along side the river. She wore a red coat with a fur-lined hood and she had wavy black hair that went all the way down to her knees. It was evening yet the sky was black and a crackle echoed around all of Magnolia. Within her hood, a black kitten named Jinx slept as she tried to find the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. She had to get there and she had to find him... Natsu Dragneel. He was her only link to her past and there was always a chance he knew something she didn't. But, seriously, what was that crackling?!

She saw a red light coming from an alleyway and she ran forward to see what it was. She looked down the alley to see buildings on fire! The sky was black from the smoke and that crackling was the sound of the flames. Her powers were exactly what it took to take on a fire and she ran in the fire's direction.

Fairy Tail, for once, weren't the ones to cause the destruction and were fighting the fire. Natsu took a deep breath in and ate the flames off another building. He gasped and coughed before falling onto the ground.

"Natsu! Get up! You need to keep eating the fire!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Uhh... sorry guys... I'm *burp* full..." he groaned and Happy approached his best friend.

Erza requiped into her Sea Empress Armour in her own attempt to put out the fire. Lucy summoned Aquarius (who tried to drown her) and Loke used his own power to appear to protect the people trapped in the buildings. Gray attempted to cool the flames but his blasts had little to no affect. Wendy tried to blow the fire out but couldn't keep up with the rate the flames were spreading. Juvia was one of the most affective but the heat was evaporating more of her water as it went.

"This isn't working," Erza shouted over the crackle of the flames.

"Yeah, no kidding, I'm melting here!" Gray exclaimed, taking his shirt off and causing Juvia to swoon but (as usual) he was oblivious.

Happy was trying to get Natsu to his feet but the salamander was completely stuffed and he couldn't release the fire in his belly without causing a bigger problem. Loke jumped from the top floor of one of the buildings with two children in his arms and handed the siblings off to their parents. He looked to see a flaming beam about to fall on Lucy and he quickly tackled her out of the way.

"Loke! What are you doing? Get off me!" Lucy exclaimed.

Loke just smiled and they got to their feet. Everyone looked at the fire and all seemed hopeless. Then there was the sound of running feet followed by what sounded like rushing water. A girl wearing a red coat with long black hair appeared and looked up at the fire. Before anyone could pull her back, a magic circle appeared on the ground beneath her feet. It was a light blue like Juvia's but it seemed to spin in a way similar to moving water. She was a Water Mage?

A black cat poked its head out of the girl's hood and rested against her shoulder. The girl put her hands on the ground and water seemed to seep up from between the bricks of the road. The water was pulled from the air around them all and converged at the mysterious Water Mage.

"_Ocean Storm_!" she exclaimed.

**Educational Moment: Ocean Storm is a Water Magic spell that causes an ocean storm to converge at the caster's location. It is most affective on the sea or in a coastal area.**

Dark clouds pushed away the smoke of the fire and the boom of thunder replaced the crackle of fire but no lightning was seen. Rain began falling in buckets so everyone was wet-through in seconds. It didn't take long for the fire to go out and the rain was so thick that everything seemed to be a blur. After a few seconds, the rain cleared up and all of Fairy Tail could see one another again. They all looked to the Water Mage and saw her collapsed on the ground. Her black hair was floating in a puddle and her head was turned to its side. Her black kitten mew'd and began licking the Water Mage's hand in an attempt to get her to come to.


	3. Chapter 2: Proper Introductions

** Just want to give a quick shout-out to Vandalia Sakura, the fanfiction writer who got me into Fairy Tail. She's also the one who helps me stay accurate with the continuity of my story. YOU ROCK! And, if you're a fan of Young Justice, go read her stories!**

* * *

><p><span>Arrival of the Water Dragon Slayer<span>

Chapter 2:

Proper Introductions

Fairy Tail brought the mysterious Water Mage back to the Guild Hall where Wendy could get a chance to heal her but she said there was nothing wrong with her. Not knowing what to do, they lay the girl down on a sofa on the second floor and left her to wake-up. Natsu, being Natsu, was trying to get answers and was breathing fire in response. Since there was nothing to be done at the moment, they were looking after the kitten she had appeared with. Carla held a bottle of milk to the kitten as he was still at an age where he would have to nurse from his natural mother. Everyone found it adorable that he was wearing a red velvet poncho with a gold trim and a "J" embroided on the front in gold.

"He's so cute! What do you think he's called?" Mirajane asked.

"I'm guessing it begins with a 'J'," said Lisanna "So, until his owner comes to, let's call him Jay. What do you think, Natsu?"

"I don't care!" Natsu erupted, fire shooting from his mouth as he stomped around "Let's just wake her up and get some answers! Right, Happy?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed, flying around him.

"Stop that racket!" Carla demanded and they all fell silent "I've seen glimpses of the future! Young Jay here and that girl will be a part of a huge battle against an unknown foe. And, I'm not sure about this, but she has some kind of connection to Natsu but I'm not adept in my abilities enough to find out,"

"But I've never seen her in my entire life!" Natsu roared.

* * *

><p>When she awoke, she heard people shouting and she sat up on the sofa. Her first thought, though, was that Jinx wasn't with her!<p>

"Jinx?!" she exclaimed and jumped to her feet "Jinxie? Where are you?!"

She walked over to the railing and looked down at the bottom floor. There they were! Fairy Tail! She looked from face to face until she saw Natsu Dragneel and clenched her fists.

"Good, you're awake,"

A shiver ran up her spine and she turned around to see Erza Scarlet standing behind her. She jumped in fear and fell over the railing. Everyone reached out to her in shock but were further shocked when a waterfall appeared from the second floor to catch her and then dissipate. The girl was on her knees but she found the strength to stand. Jay jumped from the table and ran over to her.

"Jinx! You're okay!" she said, picking the kitten up and got a meow in response.

They watched the Water Mage's reunion with her cat for a second before Mirajane approached her.

"Excuse me, miss, but could you tell us your name?" she asked.

The girl smiled in wonder as she tried to keep her cat from falling to the floor.

"Oh, wow, you're Mirajane Strauss, the She-Devil. You're totally hardcore," she said "I'm Morgan, Morgan Rivers,"

"You're a Water Mage named Rivers? Seriously?" Gray asked from where he sat on the table.

"I'm as serious as the fact that you're in your underwear!" Morgan said, alerting Gray to the fact he was half-naked.

Morgan snickered at his reaction but her expression fell and she fell to her knees, Jinx in her arms. Everyone looked concerned for her as she shivered despite it being warm in the Guild Hall. In hine sight, they probably should have realized the fact she was so pale wasn't just from the cold. She was in bad shape, in need of food and rest.

"Where are your parents, Morgan? Where do you live?" Mira asked as she helped the girl take a seat at the table.

Lisanna put a blanket around Morgan's shoulders to help warm her up and the Water Mage smiled in appreciation.

"I'm an orphan, Jinx is my only friend," she said, stroking the kitten behind his furry ears "I'm an okay Water Mage and I need money so I... I came to Fairy Tail to find work,"

Natsu had completely forgotten the temper tantrum he was previously throwing and walked over to her. Morgan's aquamarine eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Well," he said, slapping her back in a friendly manner "Considering you took down that fire on your own, I think you're more than an okay Water Mage! You're definitely crazy enough to be a member of Fairy Tail," and he grinned.

Morgan looked at Natsu with a blank expression before looking away with a troubled look. Makarov jumped onto the table and walked up to the Water Mage.

"You'll need a place to stay until you have enough money for your own place or the rent at the Fairy Tail All Girl's Dorms... Hmm... Lucy! From what I understand, you have quite a nice place. Room for our new friend?"

Lucy looked at how Morgan shivered and how Jinx curled up to her. They needed a place to stay for now.

"Sure, as long as Jinx is okay with Plue," she said but she would have let them stay either way.

* * *

><p>Far away, deep under the ocean, a female dragon glided through the water like a feather on the wind. Meanwhile, a male dragon sat in a cave by a volcano. The two were far apart but they were in communication through their minds.<p>

"The children have met, my love," the female thought to her mate.

"Indeed they have. Brother and sister together at long last," the male thought back to her.


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Fairy Tail

Arrival of the Water Dragon Slayer

Chapter 3:

Welcome to Fairy Tail

Morgan was silent on the way to Lucy's apartment. Jinx had fallen asleep in her coat hood like usual. Lucy gave up her bed for her houseguests and, when it came time to sleep, Morgan couldn't. She had her red coat folded into a bundle under her head and Jinx was curled up beside her. Morgan's mind was filled with uncertainty about all of this but it was her last lead. She looked up at the full moon and remembered how the tide would react to the monthly lunar occurrence. This caused her to remember when her mother taught her about the phases of the moon.

"Nerissa, where are you?" she asked herself.

* * *

><p>Natsu sat at the table in his and Happy's cabin with a look of concentration. Happy was standing on a stool while stirring a pot of everything-but-the-kitchen-sink-soup. Morgan Rivers. She seemed connected to some forgotten memories but he'd never met her before, that he was sure of. How was Morgan the Water Mage familiar to him?<p>

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Happy asked "You've been acting funny since we left the Guild Hall,"

"I dunno but Morgan seems strangely familiar," said Natsu but then smiled at him "Don't worry, little buddy, everything's okay,"

Happy wasn't sure about that but got back to cooking dinner. Natsu couldn't put his finger on it. How did he know Morgan Rivers?!

* * *

><p><em>...The Next Morning...<em>

After having a needed bath, Morgan was having a large glass of water. She began feeling more energized as she rehydrated and Jinx was having a saucer of milk as Plue patted his head. Lucy walked in from the bathroom in one of her usual outfits when her Celestial Spirit Keys began glowing. For no apparent reason, Cancer appeared and began inspecting Morgan's extremely long (and messy) hair.

"Cancer?! What are you doing here?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I sensed a hair emergency, baby, this girl needs serious conditioning, baby," Cancer said.

"You just said 'baby' twice and let go!" Morgan exclaimed, pulling her hair out of Cancer's hands.

"I could help strengthen your hair, baby, so it's a lot healthier, baby," said Cancer "Just a quick trim, baby, and a brush, baby,"

Lucy was all for it and Morgan didn't really care but Nerissa had always loved her long wavy hair so she allowed it. A snip of her split ends, a good long brush with a comb and a whirlwind wash with conditioner and shampoo and Morgan's long hair was silky smooth. Once he was satisfied with his work, Cancer returned to the Spirit World.

Jinx hopped onto the table and nuzzled his head into Morgan's now clean hair. She stroked her feline companion's head and smiled at him. Lucy looked at her and saw how Morgan's clothes were practically rags.

* * *

><p>After a forced shopping trip with Lucy, Morgan and Jinx headed towards the Guild Hall with her. When they entered, the rest of the guild cheered for Morgan (who was the hero of the hour for putting out the fire). Jinx poked his head out of Morgan's coat hood and positioned himself against her shoulder to look at what was happening.<p>

"You're Morgan Rivers, right? Thanks for ending that fire!" Levy said and then noticed Jinx "What a cute cat! Lisanna was right, Jinx is one of the cutest kittens ever!"

"Thanks, I try to keep him clean but he has fun playing in the mud," Morgan joked and they both laughed.

Mirajane came out from behind the counter and approached her with a stamp.

"Time for your Guild Mark, Morgan! I assumed you'd want a blue mark," Mira said, opening the ink pad and putting the stamp into it.

Morgan slid her coat off her shoulder and rolled her shirt sleeve up. Mira put the stamp on her shoulder and the entire guild cheered for the new member. That's when a fight broke out between Gray and Natsu which led to an all out brawl. Morgan looked at all the fighting and she smiled. When Natsu threw a half-naked Gray her way, she pulled off a pretty aerial-tastic move and bounced off the walls and support beams to the ceiling. Carla witnessed this and noted how it resembled how Wendy, Natsu and even Gajeel would react. Something was definitely suspicious about this "Morgan Rivers" and she was going to find out!

* * *

><p><strong> I'll admit this isn't the most eventful chapter but I'm hoping to have some action soon!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Morgan's First Job

Arrival of the Water Dragon Slayer

Chapter 4:

Morgan's First Job

Morgan needed to get working right away so after Makarov broke up the fight, she went to the request board for a job. She and Jinx turned their heads in unison to look at the requests. There were requests to work at a restaurant for a day, to find a missing diary and even to organize a magic shop. Morgan saw a job to get rid of water in a flooded basement that paid 500 jewel that seemed like a decent first request. As she reached up to take it, Natsu grabbed her wrist.

"Now, now. Wouldn't you prefer to go on a more adventurous job? Like..." Natsu looked at the board then grabbed a random job request "to find a long lost ruby known as the Devil's Heart deep within an old abandoned mine for the Town of *Musé?"

The rest of his team walked up to him and Gray took the job request from the salamander's hand. The Ice-Make Wizard looked over the details of the job request before nodding in agreement to take it.

"Hey, Lucy, this will pay your rent without us having to forsake a cut of the reward," Gray said, passing her the request.

"But will it pay for my water bill? Morgan drank gallons of water last night and this morning," Lucy said.

"So, Morgan? Do you want to come with us?" Natsu asked, turning back to Morgan.

Morgan looked at the team that consisted of Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla and Happy. She looked at Jinx and the kitten looked at her before meowing to be fed. Carla floated up to the kitten and took him off of Morgan's shoulder to give him a bottle of milk and some fish. It seemed despite her suspicions, Carla was taking care of Jinx like a mother would.

* * *

><p>It seemed Morgan didn't really have a choice in the matter and was pulled along on this Musé job. To Natsu's despair, they had to take a train to Musé which made him regret picking the job. Carla, Happy and Jinx were all on one seat in their booth with Jinx curled up for a nap. Since each booth sat four people and Natsu often had to lie down to deal with his motion sickness, Natsu, Erza and Gray were in the booth behind Wendy, Lucy, Morgan and the cats.<p>

"So, where are we going?" Morgan asked, looking at the job request.

"Musé is the last stop so we'll be on the train until nightfall," said Erza, checking the train schedule in her hands.

At hearing this, Natsu's already green face turned greener and Gray jumped onto his seat to avoid any vomit. Morgan rested her arm against the back of her seat and her coat sleeve slid down to reveal a silver bracelet with blue gems. Only Lucy saw it and she wondered how Morgan, a street orphan, could afford it. Morgan saw her looking and shifted her sleeve back over her bracelet.

"So, where's the Devil's Heart supposed to be?" Wendy asked.

"It was last seen when it was stolen by an unknown thief who disappeared in the mines by Musé," said Erza "Many have tried to find it but none have returned,"

Morgan thought this sounded interesting but the call of nature came and she got up to go to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As Morgan left, she bumped into a man and quickly said sorry before continuing to the bathroom. The others watched her leave before turning to talk.<p>

"So, what do you guys think of Morgan?" Gray asked.

"She's hiding something but who isn't?" Erza said "Hopefully she'll open up to us when she gets settled,"

Lucy began thinking about her own origins and the secret she had when she joined Fairy Tail. That bracelet Morgan had was a dead giveaway that she was better off than she was letting on. Jinx woke-up from his nap and purred as he nuzzled against Carla. Carla was surprised but smiled and stroked the kitten behind his ears. It seemed her maternal instincts were coming out as she cared for Jinx.

* * *

><p><strong>*I made up the word "Musé" and it's pronounced m-oo-z-ay.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Train Chase

Arrival of the Water Dragon Slayer

Chapter 5:

Train Chase

The food cart had just arrived when Morgan returned from the bathroom and she got a bottle of water. Natsu had been knocked out by Erza for vomiting on her skirt. As Morgan unscrewed the cap of her water bottle, her sleeve slid down her arm to reveal her wrist. Morgan spat out her drink and searched her arm before getting on the floor and checking under the seats.

"Uh, Morgan? What are you doing?" Wendy asked.

"My bracelet! It's gone!" she exclaimed "It's all I have left of-" she stopped herself.

"Of what?" Gray asked as the others began helping her search.

Morgan felt tears on the edge of spilling and looked under the seats again. She rubbed her coat sleeve over her eyes and sat down in her seat to think.

"_River of time, flow through my fingers and show me what I seek..._" she whispered so those with her wouldn't hear.

Morgan closed her eyes and time around her seemed to reverse in black-and-white. A vision of herself stood up, got to the floor, wiped her tears and such. She focused in on her bracelet and opened her eyes to watch herself get up to go to the bathroom. The quick rewinding of time stopped and slowed down to show the man she had bumped into. As she had walked away, he had slid her bracelet off her wrist.

"That son of a gun!" Morgan suddenly shouted, jumping to her feet.

"What's up, Morgan? Did you remember where your bracelet is?" Lucy asked.

"I got pickpocketed! Where's the guy who bumped into me?!" Morgan exclaimed and she ran out of the train carriage.

The others looked at each other before running after her. Then they backtracked and dragged Natsu along too.

* * *

><p>Morgan didn't especially want to explain to the others how she knew she was robbed. River of Time wasn't a spell any ordinary Water Mage knew and would be very difficult to explain away. She jumped over the gap between train carriages and entered the next one. At the front of the carriage, the man in a trench coat and fedora was sat with a brief case.<p>

"Hey, you!" Morgan shouted "Gimme back my bracelet!"

The thief turned around to look at her and immediately dived for the door to the next train carriage. Morgan saw him put something shiny in his pocket and she knew he had her bracelet.

"You ain't gettin' away that easy!" she shouted and ran after him.

When the others reached the carriage, they saw the passengers cleaning up spilled water with whatever they had in their pockets.

"Did a Water Mage come through here?" Erza asked a passenger.

"Yeah and she spilled all the water before chasing after some guy," the passenger said.

Gray had Natsu on his back and threatened to drop him if he vomited on him. Carla was holding Jinx like a little baby and Happy was trying to comfort his best friend.

* * *

><p>"Thief! Give me back my bracelet!" Morgan shouted.<p>

The thief frantically pushed a luggage cart down and Morgan jumped up. Jumping up and off the back of a seat, she flipped over the pile of bags and continued after the thief. She kicked the final door open and looked out as the scenery sped past her. Morgan heard a noise from the roof and looked up to see someone climbing away.

"Oh, no you don't!" she said through gritted teeth.

She climbed onto the railing and pulled herself onto the roof of the train carriage. She saw the thief as he ran across the roof of the train. Morgan got to her feet and began following him. The wind rushed passed her and her extremely long hair flew back. She raised her hands to defend her face and she steadily put one foot in front of the other. Morgan heard a muttering in the wind and she opened her watering eyes to see a Solid Script spell coming at her.

"_Aquatic Shield!_" she said and a whirlpool of water formed around her outstretched hand.

A block of iron in the shape of the word "iron" came in contact and broke apart when it made contact with her shield. Morgan dissipated her spell and took a pair of Gale-Force Glasses out of her coat pocket. She put them on to protect her eyes so she no longer had to squint to see and could also see ways to defeat the Solid Script.

"Morgan! What the heck?!" Lucy shouted as they all reached her.

"This guy took my bracelet! It's all I've got left of... of my mother..." Morgan admitted.

She looked down and the others noticed how pained she looked talking about it. Natsu, Carla, Happy, Wendy and Jinx were in the last carriage so Gray didn't have to carry the salamander anymore. Erza, being more sentimental than people would initially believe, immediately summoned a sword and ran forward. She jumped up, landed on the thief's shoulders and pushed him to the ground. She stabbed her sword into the train roof only inches from the thief's head and grabbed him by his cliché trench coat.

"How dare you... steal a young girl's only momento of her mother," Erza hissed "You will pay for this,"

Erza requiped into her Thunder Empress armour and was about to attack when a block of ice in the shape of the word "ice" hit her. Morgan jumped up and kicked the Solid Script spell in just the right place to break the spell before Erza was thrown off the top of the train. Erza still slipped but the Water Mage managed to grab the Requip Wizard but was unable to pull her up (she was only 14-years-old).

"_Ice-Make Lance!_" Gray exclaimed and attacked the thieving wizard.

The wizard sent fire in the shape of the word "fire" at Gray's ice and melted it. The last of the fire hit Gray and threw him back. The Ice-Make Wizard hit his head and became dazed but had enough sense to open a roof window and drop back inside. Lucy watched him drop out of sight and took hold of her Celestial Spirit Keys.

"Okay, my turn," she said, picking which Spirit to summon "_Open, gate of the Ram! Aries!_"

In a puff of pink cloud and golden light, Aries appeared in her usual cowering stance. She stumbled as she came into their world on top of a train and she squeaked a bit.

"Aries, that guy stole from our friend, Morgan, but be careful! He uses Solid Script like Levy!" Lucy said "I need you to take him down for us,"

"Um, okay, Miss Lucy, I'll try," Aries murmured.

She held her hands out and her pink woollen attack shot out at the thief. He used his magic to block it and shot back with iron in the shape of the word "iron". Aries would have dodged it but it would have hit Lucy. So, the Lamb took the hit and was sent back to the Spirit World where Leo would fuss over her.

Morgan held onto Erza's wrist as tightly as possible but she was losing strength by the second. Erza had been weakened by the attack and was barely conscious.

"Is she wearing the heaviest armour she owns or something?" Morgan hissed as she fell to her knees.


	7. Chapter 6:Nerissa, Lend me your Strength

**I tend to refer to "Loke" as "Leo" since its his real name but, when people from Earthland refer to him, they'll call him "Loke" since that's what they're used to.**

* * *

><p><span>Arrival of the Water Dragon Slayer<span>

Chapter 6:

"Nerissa, Lend me your Strength!"

"All alone, little girl?" the thieving wizard taunted Lucy and he took out Morgan's bracelet "Aquamarine gems as clear as the ocean itself, silver as pure as starlight, it's flawless! I don't know how some kid could get her grubby little hands on it but selling it will set me up for _years!"_

Lucy took hold of her Spirit Keys and began fumbling for the right Celestial Spirit to summon. But which one? She knew he'd be ticked that she dragged him away from an injured Aries but she had no other ideas. With a sigh, Lucy took his key.

"_Open, gate of the Lion! Leo!_" she called out

In a flash of spiralling light, Leo appeared in front of her with a dark look in his eyes.

"I assume you summoned me to fight the guy that hurt Aries?" he asked and Lucy nodded "Good. Now I get to beat the crap out of him... _Regulas!_"

A glowing light encased Leo's fists as he ran forward. The wizard sent iron at him but, with one Regulas Punch, it was shattered and the wizard got a kick to the stomach. Since Leo proved he could handle himself against this guy, Lucy took the chance to help Morgan pull Erza up.

"Erza! Snap out of it! We need you!" Morgan shouted at her.

Lucy took hold of the same arm Morgan had a grip on and they both attempted to pull her up. But it was no use. Erza's armour was just too heavy. As they began to lose their grip on her, Morgan muttered something in the hopes Lucy didn't hear.

"_Nerissa, lend me your strength_,"

* * *

><p>Deep within the depths of the ocean, the Dragon Queen heard her daughter's call. It saddened her that she couldn't go to her but at least she could see her through her mind. With a mighty roar that echoed through all the seas, Nerissa complied to her daughter's request.<p>

* * *

><p>Morgan heard the echoes of a dragon roar that drowned out the world around her. It stunned her to hear her mother's call but it made her smile. With her newfound strength, she pulled Erza back onto the train with such ease that it caused Lucy to let go in surprise. When Erza was back on the train, Morgan looked to the sky and smiled.<p>

_"Thank you, Mom," _she thought to the Dragon Queen.

Leo had been fighting long and hard against the thief and he was partially blinded by the fact this was the wizard who hurt Aries. The Lion received a harsh kick to the ribs and returned it with a Regulas Punch to the face. Falling into a precarious position, the thief tripped Leo up and he fell from the train. Luckily, just before he hit the ground, the Celestial Spirit disappeared into golden dust and returned to his world.

Erza, although not in danger of falling off the train anymore, was still dazed. Seeing that all of his pursuers were distracted, the thieving wizard tried to make a break for it. As soon as he turned away, he ran straight into a wall of ice.

"Where'd you think you're going?" came Gray's voice "For a pickpocket, you're a lot of trouble,"

Everyone looked up and saw the shirtless Ice-Make Wizard sitting on top of his ice wall.

"Now, give us back what you stole!"

That was Natsu!

"Or else!"

...and Wendy!

Both Dragon Slayers climbed up onto the train roof with their Exeed companions holding onto their backs. Wendy had used her healing magic to cure Natsu of his motion sickness and healed Gray's head injury.

"_Ice-Make Hammer!_" exclaimed Gray and he brought the hammer down on the thief.

Those inside the train carriage they were on top of experienced a sudden shake and a loud _thud! _noise. When Gray dissipated his spell, Natsu came in with his own.

"_Fire Dragon's Roar!_" he exclaimed.

The thief was sent rolling back from the stream of fire and was forced to take off his trench coat since it had caught on fire. In a panic, he spotted Morgan as she watched Wendy heal Erza. The wizard got to his feet and walked over to them with his head down as if to surrender. Everyone was confused by this until he reached down, grabbed the back of Morgan's coat and took hold of her throat in a death grip.

"Let me go or the kid gets it," the thief hissed.

They all stood down but grumbled doing so. The thief began stepping back with Morgan and she clawed at his arm to try to loosen his grip. With a groan, she came up with a plan.

"_Water Dragon's Wing Attack!_" she hissed in the hopes no one heard her.

Pulling water from the air, Morgan slipped from the wizard's hold as if made of water and hit him in the face with her elbows, whipping him with the streams of water that came from her arms. It was such a fast maneuver that it was over in a flash. The thief was knocked out cold and fell onto his back. Clutched in his hand was her bracelet and Morgan ripped it out of his grip.

"I'll be taking that," she said as she slid it back onto her wrist where it belonged.


	8. Chapter 7: The Town of Musé

Arrival of the Water Dragon Slayer

Chapter 7:

The Town of Musé

As Erza predicted, the train didn't reach the station 'til nightfall. Carla was hovering behind Morgan to help Jinx settle in his master's hood. The station was pretty abandoned even if it was the middle of the night.

"Where is everyone?" Morgan asked.

"Don't know," said Natsu and he sniffed "This place doesn't smell right to me, how 'bout you, Wendy?"

Wendy took a sniff and hummed in confusion.

"I don't like this," she said.

"Either way," said Erza, dragging her ridiculous amount of luggage "We took the job so let's go find a hotel for the night,"

Although she didn't say anything, Morgan didn't like the smell of this place either but she followed the others.

* * *

><p>The town was just as deserted as the train station. There were one or two candles in some windows but the place was otherwise boarded up. Something was definitely wrong...<p>

"This place is weird," said Natsu, looking around.

"You're weird," responded Gray and they glared at each other.

Wendy walked ahead and came in contact with the base of a statue. She looked up and immediately screamed. The others heard her and ran to where she was. The statue leaned over them with sharp claws stretched out as if ready to pounce. It was some kind of demon for sure.

"What is that thing?" Erza asked.

"It sure is creepy," said Lucy.

Morgan tilted her head to get a better look at it. Something about it was... off. She stepped forward, climbed onto the base of the statue and climbed up the metal creature.

"What is she doing?" Gray asked but the others had no idea either.

Morgan hooked her legs over the statue's arm and hung upside down. She reached into what seemed to be a hole in the statue's chest and felt around.

"Morgan?!" Erza called her name.

"There's something missing!" she called back.

"Never mind that, we need to find a place to stay," Erza retaliated "Now, come down this instant,"

Morgan begrudgingly jump off the statue and the group of Fairy Tail wizards walked away from it.

* * *

><p>There was one building with the lights on so they headed for it. By the door, a sign hung with the words "The Dusk to Dawn Bed &amp; Breakfast" on it. Erza knocked on the door and Morgan and Wendy (being the youngest members of the group) curiously looked through the front window at the lobby. It was plain with wood paneling, a rack of room keys behind a desk and some stairs that led to the next floor. As Erza banged on the door, an elderly woman came out of the door by the stairs while tying a dressing gown cord. She went to the door and opened it up.<p>

"What are you kids doing out? Don't you know it's the full moon?" she asked but continued before anyone could answer her "Come in, come in, before you're taken too,"

The old lady led them in and locked the door behind them. Then she looked out the window as if expecting something and closed the curtains.

"That was close! You kids should know better," the woman said.

"So sorry to disturb you at this late hour but do you have any spare rooms?" Erza asked.

"Of course I do! I always do! No one wants to visit Musé! Even the traders have stopped coming..." the elderly woman said "I've got 10 rooms, how many of you are there?"

Everyone looked at each other, wondering why this woman couldn't see how many of them there were.

"Seven of us plus three cats," said Erza "but the animals will be staying with their owners,"

"Animals?! Why you-" exclaimed Carla but Wendy covered her mouth to silence her.

The seemingly blind elderly woman went behind the desk and took out seven room keys.

"The room numbers' are on the keychains. Have a good night's sleep, Erza, Morgan, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Jinx," she said as she handed them their keys.

Morgan looked at her oddly as she walked away. When did they tell her their names?

* * *

><p>Morgan didn't like the atmosphere in the B&amp;B, especially since a storm seemed to be brewing just outside her window. After a clap of thunder, Jinx jumped from his spot on the bottom of the bed and into Morgan's arms. It reminded her of the ocean storms that kept her awake at night as a child...<p>

_"Mommy! Mommy! I'm scared! Mommy!" a young Morgan squealed._

_Nerissa raised her head and nuzzled her snout against her adopted child._

_"Do not worry, Morgan, I will always be here to protect you," the Dragon Queen said, breathing hot air into the little one's face._

_"Pwomise?" the little girl pouted._

_Nerissa laughed and rested her neck so her daughter could rest against her._

_"I promise, my child, I will always protect you. Even if I am far away, I will always be with you... in your heart," she said as her child began to fall asleep "and in your mind,"_

"Mom... where are you?" Morgan asked herself as she stroked Jinx.

The fur on the kitten stood on end as there was another clap of thunder. Steadily, she lay back and curled up in the hopes of falling asleep.


End file.
